Interlude
by flamablechoklit
Summary: The Kira investigation would obviously be stressful, and Matt knows that Mello needs a break, even if the blond himself won't admit it. This is a drabble describbing said break, inspired by the song "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. Bits of fluff.


**AN: **Hello there! Long time, no see. I've missed you all quite a lot. Not really any warnings for this, other than that there is vaguely describbed sex and this may be slightly AC (altered circumstance). Short drabble is short. Ideal time frame is 10am to about 5pm, but it really doesn't matter; It can be whatever time you want. Enjoy loves!

* * *

Matt awakens to the sight of Mello seated at the end of the bed, half naked with the ratty comforter draped around his shoulders and watching the news. He says nothing, just rolls onto the floor with a thud, knee-walks his way over to the dresser and jabs an index finger into the hole where the power button should be.

--  
Around eleven thirty there is a loud and quite disturbing gurgling noise bouncing off the walls in the unfurnished room that Mello has deemed "the den". Matt sticks his head in from the hall with a raised eyebrow and the blond immediately tries to shuffle the case file behind his back. The redhead simply clicks his tongue at the other, before proceeding to his laptop and finding a way to shut Mello's down from the inside out. A short time later the blonde's screen goes blank and then suddenly seems to puke up one series of numbers after another. He sighs and tells Matt to go pick up a pizza.

--  
An hour passes and there's a knock. Mello opens the front door to a redhead leaning against the frame who says ever so smoothly, "I've got a _package_ I need you to sign for, sir. Will you accept?", while simultaneously thrusting the pizza at the blonde's chest. Mello takes the box and raises an eyebrow, smirking. "Why _yes, _I believe I'll _take it_ to my _private quarters_," he replies just as smoothly, taking Matt's hand and dragging him inside. The two proceed to reenact the cheap porno they'd watched last week, up until, of course, Mello's sex drive really does kick in.

--  
Two romping sessions and a cigarette later, Matt is in the kitchen piling mounds atop mounds of chocolate ice cream and toppings into a popcorn bowel. He's just putting the tub back into the freezer when the waistband of his Triforce boxers is snapped against his ass causing him to yelp. Said yelping causes Mello to burst into laughter. Said laughter results in a face full of cold, melting chocolate ice cream. Well, obviously, Mello isn't going to simply accept that he has just been pelted with frozen dairy products…

--  
"Mel, faster," Matt pants out from underneath the blond. By this point the kitchen is a mess. Ice cream is splattered on the walls, the stove, the _cat_, and various appliances litter the floor. Really, it gave the impression that two parentless children had broken in. However, Mello is much too focused on the warm body he's buried to the hilt inside of, and the way Matt gnaws at his bottom lip because he hates being vocal.

--  
The redhead has his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the main room's window, and Mello looks on with an amused expression. "You look like a lost puppy," he muses with a chuckle while reaching up to scratch behind Matt's ear. He twitches in response before sighing heavily, fogging the window. Mello frowns. "No, Matt." It's met with a barely audible whine. "NO." Growl. "Matt." Disgruntled moan. "Ugh. Fine."  
The redhead smirks triumphantly, pecking his blond on the cheek before throwing off his shirt and galloping down three flights into the pouring rain in nothing but his baggy jeans, said blond trailing behind.

--  
"And you didn't want to come outside," Matt chides playfully, stopping to catch his breath at the end of the block.  
The blond sticks his tongue out and shoves the other into the shrubbery.

* * *

**AN:** "Come on Get Higher" is such a laid back song. Perfect for Matty and Mels' day off ^-^  
Review=Keylime pie, as always. Thanks for reading!


End file.
